Red Yoshi
Red Yoshis are a variety of Yoshi. In Super Mario World, when it eats any shell, it gains the ability to spit Yoshi's Fireballs plus the shell power. They can be found in Star World 4. History Super Mario series Super Mario World In Super Mario World, a Red Yoshi has the ability to shoot fireballs no matter what color Koopa Shell is in its mouth. Blue and yellow shells still retain their normal effects until the fireballs are shot. The first Red Yoshi can be found as a Baby Yoshi in either Star World 1 or Star World 4. A Red Yoshi in this game has red skin, but orange gloves, brown shoes and a brown saddle. In the Game Boy Advance remake Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World, once a Red Yoshi has been found in the Star World, it possible to find them in lieu of Green Yoshi if Fire Mario hits a ? Block containing a Yoshi Egg. Super Mario 64 DS In Super Mario 64 DS, the second player in multiplayer VS. mode can play as a Red Yoshi. In this game, it has a light red color. New Super Mario Bros. Wii The Red Yoshi was going to appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but it was replaced by a Pink Yoshi. Yoshi franchise Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island / Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Red Yoshi looks about the same as it did in Super Mario World, but with orange shoes and an orange saddle. However in the Game Boy Advance port, Red Yoshi wears teal-colored shoes. Yoshi's Story From Yoshi's Story onwards, Red Yoshi has blue shoes and a red saddle. Diet Favorites *Melons *Apples *Power Bees *Red Shy Guys Dislikes *Peppers *Spikey Fruits *Black Shy Guys Yoshi's Woolly World Red Yoshi reappears as a playable character in Yoshi's Woolly World.1 Unlike Green Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, and Light Blue Yoshi, Red Yoshi is always unlocked as a playable character by default. It does not play differently from other Yoshis. Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land A Red Yoshi was one of the main characters in Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land in which he aids Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi to save Princess Peach and Dinosaur Land. Super Smash Bros. series The Red Yoshi has also made an appearance in the Super Smash Bros. games as an alternative color scheme for Yoshi. Oddly, in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, it appeared with a bright red skin tone and purple shoes. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, though, it appears with its normal coloration. This coloration is also present in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Paper Mario series A Red Yoshi appears in the Yoshi's Village in Paper Mario, and red is one of the colors that the Yoshi Kid can be in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. One Red Yoshi can attack Mario in The Emerald Circus in Paper Mario: Color Splash. Mario Tennis series Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Yoshi can change colors every time he performs a Rolling Egg Return, provided the player has completed the Flower Cup with any character. One of the colors that Yoshi can turn is red. Red Yoshi is also a cameo in the minigame Artist On the Court. Mario Tennis Open Red Yoshi appears in Mario Tennis Open as a downloadable QR code character. Like Peach, Daisy, Luma, and Pink Yoshi, he is classified as a technique type character. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 One appears as an alternate color of Yoshi in Mario Hoops 3-on-3, unlocked by achieving a silver trophy in the Flower Tourney, Hard Mode. The player must hold the D-pad +Control Pad up or down, X Button, or B Button while putting normal Yoshi in the hoop during character selection. Mario Super Sluggers In Mario Super Sluggers, the Red Yoshi is a team player. Among all the playable Yoshis though, it has the weakest fielding abilities. Mario Sports Mix Red Yoshi also makes an appearance in Mario Sports Mix, as a non-playable character. It appears in the Dodgeball game, where it assists the red team on the sidelines. Fortune Street Two Red Yoshis make cameo appearances on the Yoshi's Island board. Mario Kart series Mario Kart Arcade GP DX In Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, Red Yoshi appears as a downloadable alternate color scheme for Yoshi. Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8, Red Yoshi appears as an alternate skin for Yoshi. It is available though purchasing both The Legend of Zelda × Mario Kart 8 and Animal Crossing × Mario Kart 8 DLC packs. Red Yoshi is also the staff ghost of GCN Yoshi Circuit. Gallery Images Red Yoshi Avoiding Chomp Shark - KEEP MOVING!!!! - Super Mario World 2.png Navigation Category:Mario Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaste Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Stalkers